fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue 3.999... - The days are gonna be over
Well that was a very eventful school year- Hello, people of Fan-Ball! It's good to be back to lay my mind over this school year. I'd tell about the span-week-and-deadline-of-a-certain-Access-project-that-was-rather-successful-in-terms-of-grade and the many endeavors of the countless courses, but that's not want you want to hear (I hope)! I'm here to basically put a rather significant reform that'd sure put both the creativity and the practicality sides together. And here's the tasklist for the summer: Cleanup *!!! Bring out everything from the archives and each will deserve a separate article, which would be facilitated for those whom interested. ::Weapons are done for the almost part. *PG elements - the continuation **Elements are done, now to further polish the other idea pages by game (as well as adding images when necessary). *Category-tree inspection and *Table codings (possibly so that the martian color would be a suitable parameter) *Main page nudging *Possible template thumbnail update (in the cloud already, under "Pending") Development *Moon Series reboot *Martian Series continuation *Cyborg *Mechanic *Mini-rifics for each class (the "function") *Possibly more that were left out Pets *Pet stats *Hive remake *Breeding tables in my page Stories *Explanation of my theorized story arc (that I'd try and hold out off this at least for a while) *Notes that littered my desktop and would feel the need to add these up (specifically here) Changelogs One heck of a summer that'll be, sure, but there are some good (and bad) changes of events on my side: *I think I said that I'll have a family reunion in August. That got cancelled! *After 901, activity will certainly plummet and I'd be quite silent for the remainder of the following year. *Things in my room that I need to free up for the sake of completing all 12 grades. *Military serving will begin in October of 2015 (subject to change). *More things that would cross if I don't put my mind to it. Closing for the day Activity will hopefully be restored within the week and after that, it's all database-restoration for me. So yeah, let's discuss the events that have transpired and may not have taken to my head this well (if anything). And thank you for all who did (and didn't) leave me a wriggling day greetings and all that Jast of these sorts! Happy summer! P.S. I left out a gift for LAT that is incomplete, a month due, and is an artist's depiction of this particular scene that was stuck with me for a long time in my head (that might also be wrong to its entirety). My hands are empty towards DMS, unfortunately... P.P.S. The link for the scene is under the Drawing Board. Be sure to check out the Pending section of the Sanc. Closing for the summer (20:16, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Well, college will begin tomorrow... and just like before I'm not even 50% complete with sorting up all this material in this blog list. Goes to show how powerful boredom could get with Vinesauce primarily... So the first day will be relatively short, but anything afterwards will be dreaded. There is hope that I might have some time for the weekends. Although intensely speaking, I'd still be here to get the chance to work, and if I don't - probably will do in the background the idea sorting and general clean-up. The development phase - having it not started - would assuredly stay in near-comatose, having my work force been halved for insomnia during late-summer and about /7 for the remainder of the year. What good has come out of all that, is I get a year off so I don't have to serve yet for the military. That is all subject to change as usual. Therefore I'm not thinking about retiring just yet - I did promise that I'd finish what I started, and should not take this to granted that I'm the only one to strip-clean. Well I'm off, see you later in another edit. Category:Blog posts